


There’s a first time for everything

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Noctis is not an expert when it comes to intimacy, so he asks Ignis, someone he hopes that can help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Ignis/Noctis drabble! They are a big BROTP for me but then sometimes they are also an OTP for me it’s crazy! But this drabble was inspired by a lovely friend of mine and we giggle out this ship a lot so why not write a drabble! Recently I have been in a drabble mood so ya-har. ALSO, I preference this by saying, I headcanon Noct living in his apartment till about like 18 or so, so yeah. In this, Noctis is 18, and ignis is 20 sooo don’t worry. But yeah, onto fluffy/slightly nsfw :”D (Also this is taken from my tumblr so if you see this posted on 'somxus' don't worry, thats me.

In his apartment he sat, legs spread as the softness of the couch embraced his tired body. Hand over stomach for he was filled up pretty good. Ignis’s cooking never failed to hit the spot. “ Man, I can’t eat another bite. “ As always, just as he says so, his royal adviser makes his way to sit beside him, placing a plate him front of him full of a chocolate dessert.

“ But, I can’t leave this delicious cake all to you so.. “ He took no hesitation to bite into it and hum happily to it’s taste. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at the young man as he took a slice of his own. Of course, unlike him, he ate it more, ‘properly.’ Tiny bites, enough to satisfy, unlike the prince who would probably end up choking the way he scarfs down his food.

The silence between them, with the occasional few words, was normal between them, but today Noctis was a little more distant then usual. Lost in thought, he didn’t even realize he left his dessert unfinished, which was never the case. Throughout the whole school day, something had been on his mind. One little comment that let his mind to wander.

He didn’t like letting others intake take a toll on him, but he did it more often then he cared to admit. Noctis kept a lot to himself, in the end he was just a shy boy who needed comfort. Ignis took notice in his behavior and soon enough he took the initiative to speak up.

‘ Something on your mind, your highness? ‘ Voice soft, along with hands folding upon his lap. he was never forceful, but he made sure to push Noctis enough for him to understand he was serious.

“ Huh? “ He was brought out of his own thoughts to finally realize his friend starring him down. He shook his head, leaning back more into the couch. “ Well, kind of..but it’s silly. I bet you will laugh if I tell you so- “

‘ I won’t ‘ He was quick and sharp with those words, he always was to prove a point. Indeed he did with the look he received on the princes face. He caught him off guard for sure, but it looked like he got the message. ‘ You can tell me anything, Noct. That’s what I am here for. ‘

Noctis simply nodded. It was true, he could always count on Ignis, sometimes he forgot that. “ Okay, listen. “ Body finally turned toward his friend. Legs crossed as he held a pillow to his chest. Pretty much the typical viewing of an troubled teen. “ Kids at school are always commenting about...well things. And I usually brush it off, but I was talking with Prompto and.. “

He sighed, heavily. He could go on and on explaining the situation and they would get no where, so he just had to come out and say it. “ What’s a kiss like? “

The words caused the man who was always so composed to freeze in his seat. Thank goodness he wasn’t drinking or his whole attire would reak with Ebony. Was his truly asking this? it seemed so. Adjusting his glasses, he was trying to find all the right words to respond with. “ Well, I mean..it’s a pleasant feeling you share with another you love and..it’s to share your affections.. “ Adjusting once more as he clear his throat. Why now all of a sudden was he so nervous?

Noctis bit his lip pondering some more, trying to imagine what that really meant. “ Yeah, I get that it’s just...okay look I don’t want to THAT out of the loop. I know I’m not the social type of guy..but I should know how to kiss so.. “ He gripped tight on his pillow as he leaned forward, smiling ever so sweetly at the man before him.

‘ Stop that. ‘ A light slap at his chest to halt him from this silly charade he was performing. 

“ Ugh! Teach me out to kiss Iggy! “ He throw the pillow up in the air, and it wasn’t till he it made a soft landed where Ignis finally felt his heart drop lower then he could ever imagine.

‘ You can’t be serious..right? ‘ An eyebrow raised as he gazed upon him. It seemed he was. He looked away to hide the shade of pink appearing on his cheeks. No, he wouldn’t allow himself to get so weak in front of him. Yes, he had to admit that the young prince was indeed handsome, but he would never admit that he had a crush on him, even in the slightest, at least, he couldn’t right?

Noctis let a sigh escape him once more. “ I am....look-wouldn’t you rather you do this for me then me asking some random stranger off the street? “ Just those words alone were enough to send shivers down his friends spine. Still, he sat silent till he was done speaking. “ I’m asking as a friend okay...? You can say no, but-it would mean a lot if you helped me with this. Just...because. “

Ignis looked over and saw those pleading eyes starring into his own. Damn, he couldn’t resist now. ‘ Alright. I shall help you. But this stays here between us alright? ‘ Noctis face soon gleamed with a smile and nodded quickly. Sure he was excited now, wait till he figure out how intimate even a simple kiss could be.

Now he faced each other fully, bodies and faces aligned. This was real, somehow this was actually happening. Ignis took a deep breath in as he took out his glasses and placed them on the table. ‘ First off, make sure your gaze never leaves the other, this is important. ‘ A finger arose to make a point before he spoke further. ‘ At least for your first kiss, your grip on the other must be gentle, move in slowly and press lips together softly...and well..the rest should seem obvious yes? ‘

Noctis didn’t speak for he was too shy to admit that this was just so foreign to him, even to speak about. He simply nodded. “ Alright, I’m ready. “ His hands placed on his shoulders, this was all he knew and saw so many other people do so he hoped it was right. He leaned in slowly and soon eyes shut tight as he was closer to his lips.

Before he knew it, they came in contact with each other. Nothing too fancy, lips laid on one another as Noct pushed himself on the other a bit further. When he departed, he was left flushed as the other seemed like nothing had changed. What he didn’t know what Ignis’s heart was beating faster then it ever has, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“ Well..? “ Noctis spoke shyly, really wondering if it was good or not. It was just a simple kiss, but that was good for now. All that other complicated stuff could wait till later.

‘ I’ve had better. ‘ No hesitation as his gaze on him didn’t change. He wasn’t really being mean, but truthful. Thought it was a simple kiss, it had no feeling in it, and that was the whole point.

“ Wh-what? How dare you! “ He pouted hard as his eyes couldn’t meet his for a few moments. Was it really that bad? He knew he never kissed another before, but he thought he would know a little something about this. “ Let me try again! Please.. “

Ignis sighed, but offered a smile this time. ‘ Yes, alright. But let me guide you. Remember..with feeling okay? ‘ Noctis sat silent as he let ignis lead this time, hoping this would go better the second time around. The young man brought his hand up to cup the cheek of the young prince. No hesitation as he allowed himself to move closer and once again lay his lips onto his.

So far it was as before, simply just pressing their mouths against one another. Ignis soon took the next step. As he made the kiss deeper, Noctis already felt it get more intense. He tired his best not to let out any sounds, although he couldn’t help if a small groan escaped his lips.

The young prince hand laid on the others chest, allowing himself relax into his embrace. Ignis took it a step further, he didn’t plan it though. His tongue made his way, surfacing within the other. It wasn’t till it came in contact with his own Noctis’ felt his throat tighten. Hand gripped tight on his shirt, not knowing if he could contain what he was holding in any longer.

This feeling was nothing like others explained. it was more then just a rush, it was like losing yourself and letting another take hold of you. Intense but overall very touching. What started out as a small kiss, turned into a little bit more then expected. The first few times the two departed, it wasn’t to stop themselves, it was to catch breath before continuing further.

It wasn’t until Noctis needed to catch his breath fully that Ignis realized how far he had actually gone. He wouldn’t dare admit that he enjoyed it, so he carried on like this was all a normal interaction. Though flushed, he proceeded to place his glasses back on and clear his throat once more. ‘ Well, hope you have learned something yes? ‘

“ Yeah..uh huh.. “ Both now sitting back into the couch, unsure of what to say or do next. Eventually ignis took his leave and Noctis was left unsure of himself as he slept that night, but he didn’t regret at all their interaction, he would have to thank him, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for later chapter to be added


End file.
